


Benediction

by BellaMortis



Series: Trope Bingo - Round 3 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Trope Bingo Round 3, Warning: Amora, free space, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMortis/pseuds/BellaMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Continued from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1399495">"A Laying On of Hands"</a></p>
<p>Amora gives Tony a "gift" during battle.  Tony wonders why, exactly, sex pollen would be considered a gift.  At least he doesn't suffer alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything trademarked is not mine. Just the embarrassing situations.
> 
> Written for my Free Space - choosing the Sex Pollen trope is all on me. This is obviously a continuation of the first story in the series. It also ups the porn, because why not?

Fighting one mage was bad enough, but going against two at once was a whole new level of annoying. As Tony corkscrewed to dodge another electric green burst of something bad, he wondered exactly what he had done to deserve it on his first mission after “medical leave”.

Well, he figured he could take a bit of blame for one half of the destructive duo. His reaction to a drunken night of great sex with Loki had been, well, kind of awkward. Since he had holed up in the bathroom for half an hour oscillating between panic and outright pride that he had fucked a god, he wouldn’t call it his best morning after. The fact that he had come out afterward to an empty bed and a short, neutral letter on the bedside table had made him think it was cool, though. No hard feelings and all that.

Either way, Tony still didn’t think he deserved Loki’s little magic-using pal and her pet murdering axe man on top of whatever scheme Loki was hatching. It was probably just bad karma gained from keeping up the broken arm act after Loki had rather thoroughly healed it. Well, minus a few clandestine joy rides and suit upgrades, of course, since he would have gotten twitchy doing absolutely nothing for three months.

Another burst of magic, this time a strange lavender color, just missed slamming into Tony’s face plate, instead taking a large chunk out of the already dilapidated storage building behind him. “Shit, really?” he muttered, taking a quick look back.

Yep, Amora was still focusing on him for some reason. It had to be karma.

At least Loki appeared to be busy with the rest of the team, if the disturbingly large magical creatures that kept appearing a ways back were any indication. Skurge wasn’t in view, either, which was odd.

Tony turned with a frustrated sigh, firing a repulsor blast at the blonde. “Damn it, lady, get off my back!”

Even while levitating, Amora dodged gracefully. Of course. “I don’t think so, Man of Iron.” She raised her arm and shot off another round of green.

Another quick dodge. “Jeez, it’s Iron Man. Iron. Man. Why can’t you Viking rejects ever get it right?”

Amora laughed before disappearing with a flash of characteristic electric green. Tony knew better than to let his guard down, though. The second he did that was the second he deserved to have his balls hexed off. As a matter of fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if she had just relocated to float right behind him.

Yep. As Tony shot a ray behind him just in case, he was slammed forward by a powerful hit from that direction, and he moved to halt the motion –

Only to find that the suit suddenly stopped responding, alerts flashing before his eyes. The only thing he could do is swear as he dropped, only stopping when he landed hard into a pile of debris next to the storage building. Ears ringing and winded, he cataloged injuries. Most likely just bruising, nothing too bad.

“Silly little mortal.” And, of course, Amora appeared right next to him, squatting down beside him without fear. “Relying on your toys.” Her fingers traced over his face mask.

Tony flinched inside the suit. He really wanted nothing more than to knock her hand away, but his arms would not respond. _Fuck you, karma,_ he thought, anger mixing with the hint of panic that was starting to build at the edge of his mind. He opened his mouth to say something scathing, but when the fingers pulled away and snapped, his face plate slid up without his permission. “Hey, what –“

“Without power, you are just like a nut inside a shell. I could easily crack you open and destroy you now,” Amora said, a gleeful light in her eyes. Her fingers traced down Tony’s cheek, then she sighed. “Alas, it would not help my position any.” Her look turned thoughtful. “Instead, I believe I shall give you a gift.”

Tony’s eyebrows drew down in confusion. “Huh?”

The hand lifted yet again, hovering over his face as a wash of magic flowed over the palm. When it cleared, she drew it close to her mouth with a smile that Tony could only call mischievous. A small pile of what looked like pink sand rested in the middle of her hand. “May you enjoy it, Tony Stark,” she said, before blowing on the pile.

As her breath hit it, it quickly became apparent that the pink stuff was not sand. It floated from her hand delicately to land right in his face, immediately covering his skin and drifting up his nose. Tony sneezed, but it didn’t stop the stuff any. When he opened his eyes again, Amora was gone.

It wasn’t long after her rather dramatic exit that Tony finally regained control of the suit. The first thing he did was snap the face plate back down, reveling in the feeling of regained invulnerability it imparted as he stood with a groan. Feeling satisfied after a series of system checks, Tony pushed the question of just what the hell that had been about out of his mind before jumping back into the fray.

***

“Seriously, fucking dinosaurs?” Tony grumbled, taking a moment to rest on a nearby roof. Loki had pulled many different types of giant creatures out of his magical ass during the fight, but the last one had been a rather accurate approximation of the T-Rex from Jurassic Park. Not bad for someone who probably hadn’t ever seen the movie, but still annoying.

It didn’t help that Tony was starting to flag. It was too hot in his suit, almost dizzyingly so, and he was uncomfortably aware that he was watching Loki too much during the battle. Flashbacks from that night kept popping up at inappropriate times, and then his suit got even hotter.

To make it all worse, he was starting to get harder than anything in battle should account for.

The only good spot in all of it was the fact that Amora had disappeared sometime after her little stunt with the powder, dragging Skurge with her after screaming and throwing something in Loki’s face. With the team-up dissolved, it was now all about dealing with Loki and his magical menagerie, a task that the gathered Avengers were doing quite well at.

Battle orders and banter streamed into Tony’s helmet. Clint and Natasha worked their assassin-team magic, poking at the tender places. Bruce was Hulked-out somewhere, his cries of rage-filled glee echoing through the streets as he smashed creature after creature. Steve was giving battle orders as well as he could, mostly sticking with Thor, who was caught between the twin desires of slamming lightning at the creatures and trying to get at Loki, who stood villainously poised on a nearby rooftop as he worked.

Oddly enough, it seemed that Tony was the odd one out in the group this time. He was getting much more tired than even his months-long break from heroics could account for, sweat practically drenching the light sweatshirt and slacks that he wore underneath the suit. Another wave of dizziness hit, making him stagger.

The question about that “gift” Amora gave him was starting to resurface.

As though his staggering was a cue, Loki suddenly turned to look at Tony from his taller vantage point, hands held up mid-cast.

Those hands. Tony felt a wave of dizziness and lust rush through him. Before he knew it, he was kneeling on the roof, heart suddenly racing.

Surprisingly, none of the other Avengers noticed.

“Sir? Your vitals are elevated more than usual. Are you alright?” JARVIS’s voice slid into his ear.

“Um.” Tony really wasn’t sure.

“Do you need me to alert the others?” There was a distinct note of worry in the AI’s voice. Tony took a moment to feel pride in his work.

“Stark?”

Huh, so Loki had noticed his predicament. The voice behind Tony was smooth and unreadable. It was also very close for someone who had been on that other rooftop a moment ago.

And who was still on that other rooftop in front of him, he noticed. Spells were flying from his fingers and everything.

Through eyes that had suddenly gained a kind of haze around the edges, Tony looked around in confusion to see that another Loki was indeed standing on his rooftop, as well. Oh, one was an illusion, then. He squinted a bit, whatever was wrong with him making the gleaming sunlight on the closer god’s armor shine too bright suddenly. “Not right now, JARV. Also, cut team audio – no audio warnings out,” he muttered quickly, having just enough of a mind to realize that this could turn awkward really quickly if the others were able to listen in. Whoa, was that husky croak really his voice? “What do you want, Monster Mash?” he asked louder.

Loki’s impassive mask cracked to show his obvious confusion, eyebrows scrunching slightly under the helmet. “What is wrong with you?”

It was then that Tony realized that he really, really loved Loki’s voice. And he had thought it impossible to get harder. He laughed at the absurdity, and it sounded gravelly and a little insane.

Loki looked taken aback for a moment, before switching to annoyance. He moved forward as though pulled, stopping just in front of Tony and placing a hand on the shoulder of the suit. As though he was allowed. “Stark! Talk to me.”

Okay, so he was allowed, as far as Tony was concerned. Even if the touch was on the suit, it was as though Tony could feel it as warmth through the metal. A wave of pleasure moved upward from his cock in answer. The laughter cut out as he gasped, swaying forward slightly.

Loki shook him. “By the Norns, tell me what’s wrong, you stupid mortal!”

That did it. “Amora,” Tony managed, closing his eyes against the dizziness the sudden motion caused.

“What?” Another shake.

“She called it a gift.” Tony swallowed. “A pink powder.”

Loki spit out a few words in what Tony guessed was his home tongue. From the vehemence, it was probably cussing. Tony opened his eyes to look up at Loki, feeling slightly amused. “Lift your mask,” Loki finally said, his face back to unreadable. It was strange after the previous streak of emotions. “I must see something.”

The heat curling in Tony’s stomach at the order had his hand at the face plate before he really thought about it. He lifted it, delighting in the slightly cooler air that flowed into his helmet. He also delighted in the fact that Loki leaned down closer as narrowed eyes looked at his face.

“Your pupils are dilated and your skin is flushed.” Loki made a hissing noise, then twitched as though he were surprised by it. “Desiderata pollen.” Without warning, he reached a hand up and placed just the tips of his fingers against Tony’s cheek.

The skin felt even cooler than Tony remembered, but there was only answering warmth from his core. He really hoped he had the real god on his rooftop.

“You are much too warm,” Loki said quietly.

“Are you always so cool?” Tony replied, his eyes sliding half closed as he turned his face mindlessly against Loki’s hand, dragging the almost chilly skin across his cheek. When the fingertips rested against his lips, he opened his lips around them.

“Stark, what are you doing?” Calm and rationality combined. It would have been convincing if there hadn’t been a little hitch of breath before the words.

Tony released the fingers after a flicking his tongue against the tips, and started moving his lips down towards the palm. “What does it look like, babe?” he muttered against skin.

He was rewarded with Loki’s eyes closing, dark lashes twitching just slightly. Loki also moved forward to kneel on the roof, mirroring Tony. “We are enemies. We are supposed to be fighting right now.”

Tony bit the soft fleshy bit just under Loki’s pointer finger. He was getting tired of talking. The haze and the heat were making it hard to even think. He wanted to get out of the suit, preferably where he and Loki could get just get naked already. “Who are you trying to convince? You or me?”

Loki didn’t say anything. His lips thinned in annoyance, but he did sway forward slightly, his pupils blowing.

Tony smiled. The resistance was crumbling. “Well, stop bothering.”

“You don’t understand.” Loki actually growled. “You are drugged.”

“Hmm?” Tony licked the cool palm under his lips.

“Desiderata pollen is a powerful aphrodisiac, Stark. It’s making you want this.”

Tony stopped working at the hand and put all his effort into glaring. Why weren’t they in bed fucking, like, yesterday? “What’s making you want it, then?”

A thin façade went up. It wasn’t up to the normal standards, which was odd. “Who says I do?”

Tony arched an eyebrow, his eyes going to the obvious proof wrapped in leather. He leaned forward, raising the suit’s hand and resting it high on Loki’s thigh. “Part of you is saying it pretty loud and clear, sweetheart.” Suddenly, it hit him - Amora throwing something in Loki’s face before leaving. “Wait, she got you, too, didn’t she?”

Loki paused in an uncharacteristic tell before scoffing. “You’re out of your mind.”

“Obviously,” Tony said, leaning even closer. His blood started singing, realizing that victory was in reach with Loki high on the pollen, too. “Drugged just like you, remember? And you’re a villain. Aren’t you supposed to be selfishly taking advantage of my weakened state by now instead of trying to fucking rescue me?” He grinned slyly. “If you want me, stop acting like such a hero and take me.”

Well, the goading worked, because Loki moved forward snake-quick, wrapping a hand around the back of the helmet and roughly pulling Tony in against his mouth. Loki obviously took it a bit personally, though, since he kept the kiss hard and biting, as though it were just another extension of the battle they had been engaged in.

Either way, Tony felt pretty good about it. Thoughtlessly reaching his other arm up in an attempt to knock that ridiculously horned helmet off, he felt almost disappointed when it disappeared before he could touch it. He was even more disappointed when wrapping a hand in the dark hair that was revealed didn’t result in actually touching it.

Stupid suit.

“We should go somewhere I can take this off,” he pulled back just far enough to mutter.

Loki nodded, and the world disappeared. When it came back, Tony was surprised to see that his surroundings were dimly lit and crowded with bizarre random objects. They had even settled together on an unexpected pile of plush carpeting, kneeling next to a large furry object that smelled musty – maybe a stuffed bear? Either way, it was a weird place for a tryst. He had expected returning to the penthouse. “Where are we?”

“Three floors down,” Loki replied. He slid a green glowing hand over the shoulder of the suit.

Tony could feel his suit start to release, metal sliding and pieces separating almost as gracefully as they would have done on any of his landing pads. He stared into Loki’s eyes as the parts fell from his body before vanishing to fuck knows where. “I feel as though I should be disturbed that you can do that,” he muttered absently, brain more focused on the fact that he was getting closer to naked. The warmth curled in his belly, and he shuddered as his skin started to cool at the first touch of air as metal fell away.

The moment Tony’s neck was bared, Loki’s mouth found it. A rough tug in Tony’s damp hair revealed one side further, allowing plenty of room for Loki to bite and suck down it. “You can be disturbed later.”

Closing his eyes, Tony gasped as teeth scrapped right at that little niche between neck and shoulder. He was sure that spot hadn’t been that sensitive last time. “Sure thing.” He slid his hands up, delighting in the feeling of leather under his palms. There was more metal than normal, though, especially as he went above the waist. “Um, did you maybe want to ditch the heavy armor?”

“Hmm.” There was a low vibration through the armor, and then Tony’s hands fell to bare skin.

Oh.

“Better?” Loki asked against his jugular, voice low and teasing. One of those cool hands found their way to the bottom of Tony’s sweatshirt, moving under to grip at the sweat-slick skin of his back and pulling.

“Oh, yeah.” Tony shifted forward and up, allowing himself to be drawn in. Legs shifted so that he could settle fully up against that firm body, his knees spreading to slot them together just where he needed most.

Hmm, make that where they both needed it most. Even through the remaining layers of leather and mixed fiber, the contact came close to short-circuiting Tony’s brain. He groaned and moved to feel the heat spark through him again.

A jolt ripped into his shoulder as Loki bit down harder with a shaking breath. The hand in his hair gripped even tighter, as did the one at his back.

The reaction sent another pleased shudder through Tony’s body, so he did it again.

“Stark.” The word was roughly growled.

Tony took a moment to feel smug. The moment didn’t last long, though, as he suddenly found himself pushed until his back hit the carpeting, Loki following to settle over him. Eyes so dilated the green was almost fully swallowed by black, the god gestured and what was left of the clothing disappeared, allowing skin to meet skin. Tony twitched as his cock was released, springing up to brush against muscled abs. Then a hand was grazing over it, hitting all the spots that fed the fire in Tony’s stomach, but doing it so softly that it was almost torture.

“I’m assuming that we should do this quick, before anyone misses you,” Loki said, words completely going against the slow movements below. A thoughtful look crossed his face, looking odd mixed with all the lust.

As far as Tony was concerned, thinking was against the rules in this little game. He was burning, and Loki thinking could result in Loki leaving. No good. He thrust up, gratified when it resulted in both a tighter upstroke on him and a good rub of his inner thigh against Loki’s hardness. “No. No thinking allowed, babe.”

Loki gave a half-choked groan at the contact. “Fair enough,” he managed, his cock rubbing against Tony’s thigh again. Then he shifted away, confusing Tony until his lips pressed for a moment against tanned stomach.

“Oh,” Tony said, getting where this was going and approving. He looked down to watch, swallowing down a groan when Loki’s eyes met his, lips hovering over his cock.

Loki smiled sinfully. “Indeed.”

Then his mouth was moving, wrapping around the head. Tony grunted, automatically trying to buck up further at the first touch, but a strong hand on his hip held him down. That tongue slid in a complicated pattern under the head before being dragged down the shaft in wake of cool lips.

“Oh, god,” Tony whispered, closing his eyes as his world narrowed down to the feeling.

How Loki managed to huff a laugh with something shoved halfway down his throat was one of life’s great mysteries. The resulting vibration, though –

Tony moaned, his hands reaching of their own volition to thread into Loki’s hair. As the wet heat – surprising for someone whose outside was usually so cold – skillfully moved up and down his cock, adding pressure in all the right places, he couldn’t help clenching his fingers hard around the soft strands.

Another vibration suddenly went through Loki’s throat, coming out as a low moan and combining with a new wet sound that made Tony look down through half-open eyes.

The sight before him was mind blowing. While Loki’s mouth was busy, the hand that wasn’t occupied was back and out of sight, obviously doing something good and wicked behind him. Loki was continuously shifting, his breathing more irregular than usual due to the litany of little pleased sounds that had started coming out around Tony. Of course, Tony had a good idea what those long fingers were most likely up to.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned and closed his eyes, his mind helpfully reiterating that there was currently a god fingering himself while sucking Tony’s cock.

White flashed behind his lids as he unexpectedly came hard, pleasure snapping without warning to send heat through his body, all the way to his curled toes. Gasping, Tony pushed up against the hand holding him down as he spilled into that mouth, shuddering as Loki not only swallowed, but kept up a gentle pressure through the aftershocks.

Aftershocks that, to Tony’s hazy surprise, were not suddenly turning oversensitive. Added to that was the fact that he was still hard as could be in Loki’s mouth.

Weird.

“What the hell?”

Loki pulled off with an obscene pop, eyes heavily lidded and breath heavy. The hand lifted off of Tony’s hip to thumb a spot of come that had dribbled out. Yeah, Tony got even harder. Impossibly harder. “Desiderata pollen,” he said, voice rough, “is a _very_ powerful aphrodisiac.”

“Oh,” Tony said. So, pollen that not only made him horny, but kept him hard. Got it. That could make millions –

Tony’s train of capitalistic thought was derailed when Loki moved again, free hand dragging from the glistening red mouth to wrap around his hardness.

“The only cure is to sexually exhaust whoever takes it,” Loki continued, voice a strange combination of clinical and wrecked. The other hand slid from his body with a final wet noise, and he started slithering up over Tony, look intent. Tony couldn’t look away, caught in that gaze like a furry creature in the sight of a bird of prey until Loki pressed the head of Tony’s cock against his entrance and started sliding down.

Wet heat, even hotter than the god’s mouth, and tightness. Tony moaned, his hands going up to grasp the pale hips. Loki’s eyes widened, then slid into a pleased look that made Tony’s grip tighten slightly.

“Yes, best to hold on, Anthony,” the god said breathless and teasing. He cut off any response that Tony might have had by lifting and rocking down again harder.

Tony grunted as his body mindlessly rutted up, but his mind would not let go of the fact that the god had finally moved on to first names. Of course the bastard wouldn’t use the right one, though. “It’s Tony,” he managed on a half-groan, breath shaking from another slide into the heat.

Loki just continued roughly fucking down on him in response, but there was definitely an amused glimmer in the half-lidded eyes. Then he worked on shifting, amusement turning searching. It was obvious when he found just what he was looking for, the angle of the down stroke making him cry out and curl into himself, pleasure flowing across his features.

It was an extraordinarily hot scene, something that he hadn’t been able to see that night before, considering the fact that Loki had remained behind him the whole time. Tony stopped breathing for a moment, his own pleasure becoming almost secondary. Then he gripped those hips with a purpose as the heat shot down his spine, thrusting harder where Loki’s position guided him, and was rewarded by more of those sounds.

Yet again, Tony’s orgasm snuck up on him, but it was obviously not the last one. Loki continued to rock onto him as the sensitivity dropped without any softening, slowing as he leaned down with a smile. “Another, then, Tony?” he whispered, before taking Tony’s mouth in a messy kiss.

It took two more times, during which Loki spilled onto Tony’s stomach more than once, the pollen keeping him hard through it as well. As the final rush slid through Tony, almost mellow in comparison to the four previous, he saw a whole fucking rainbow flash before his eyes before darkness swallowed him.

***

When Tony came to, he found himself yet again wrapped in his suit, lying in an alley near a full trashcan and two very confused rats. His head ached in a way reminiscent of days after his worst benders, just ten times worse. At least it appeared that Loki took the time to clean him up before dropping him off, since he was not feeling as tacky as he expected. He groaned, scaring away the wildlife, and noticed that there was an impressive list of alerts waiting for him. Not surprising, really. He vaguely wondered where his armor had been.

Great, now he was even more disturbed about that.

“Welcome back, sir,” said JARVIS’s extremely welcome voice.

“Hey, JARV, glad to hear you,” he said, grimacing at how raspy his voice was. “Dismiss these alerts. Also, connect to group chat. Let’s see what the rest of the team has been up to.”

“Yes, sir.”

The audio came on smoothly as his view cleared of flashing, and he wasn’t really surprised to hear his name first thing. It was mentioned with worry and curses.

He coughed, hoping that it would clear his throat a bit. “Hey, guys,” he said, wincing at how it didn’t help at all. “What’s going on?”

“Tony! Oh, thank God,” Steve responded, his voice filled with relief. “Where are you?”

“Yeah, what happened, jackass?” Ah, good old Clint.

“Um, I’m in an alley. I think I got hit.” The lie rolled easily off his tongue as he stood. Naturally, he hurt. A lot. “Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a truck.”

“Well, good thing the fighting is over, then,” Steve said. “Feel free to head back to the tower. We’ve got clean up.”

“Thanks, Cap.” Tony closed the channel to a round of grumbling from Clint. “Hey, JARV, guide me home.” As JARVIS noted where he was and calculated a flight path for him, he half listened and wondered if he should be freaking out about sleeping with the enemy again.

He decided not to. After all, he’s Tony fucking Stark. Sex was sex, no matter who it was with. Besides, both of them had been high on sex pollen.

A gift, indeed.

If he was stupidly grinning behind his face plate as he flew back to the tower, there was no one else to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in ["Eulogies"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1580369).


End file.
